


Walking on Air

by Emyly001



Category: KISS (Comics), KISS (US Band)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Complicated Relationships, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Guitar lessons, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Bites, Male Friendship, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Old Friends, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, art lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: It all started out innocent enough, just a picture, just a photo. Then they started hanging out, going out for coffee, walk in the parks. They should've stopped as soon as they started meeting at his house, when he started giving her painting lessons. When enough is enough?He shouldn't be doing this, she was his best friend's little girl, his own flesh and blood, for crying out loud. It all started with a photo, the bit of skin on skin contact reminded him of how lonely he has been. He should be the bigger man, he should be the one that should put an end to it, yet he can't.They're in too deep.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Shannon Tweed, Paul Stanley/Sophie Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read.

Sophie parked her car in one of the VIP spots, presumably right next to Paul's car - that guy was as extra, as he was classy - turning off the engine and leaning back in her seat with a sigh.

"Sophie, sweetheart, is everything alright?" Shannon asked, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"I'm alright, just little tired. Once I get my, 'beauty sleep' - as Uncle Paul says - then I'll be in a good shape." The two women shared a laugh before taking their bags and exiting the car, locking it behind them.

There were already people gathering outside, waiting for the show to start - it was good to see that after all these years, KISS could still pull in such a large audience.

Words couldn't describe how much Sophie was amazed.

Walking down the corridor, Sophie straightened her hair for good measure to look presentable and Shannon knocked on the door, peeking in.

"Hello, can we come in?"

"Ah, ladies!" Eric shouted and from what she could hear, kncoked something over, getting reprimanded by her dad. "I'm in my underwear!"

Shannon leaned back, shaking her head in amusement and mouthed the word: "Duckies."

"Alright, I'm done!" Eric shouted, making the two chuckle.

"You can come in, we're all dressed." Gene called, making Shannon go in first, followed by Sophie, who closed the door behind them. 

Eric sat awkwardly at his work station, drumming a rhythm with his sticks, giving them a small wave, which Sophie returned.

Tommy was in his own little world, strumming on his guitar, giving them a small nod in acknowledgment before playing his instrument again.

Shannon walked over to Gene, who was putting on finishing touches on his make up. "Hey." Giving him a light peck on the cheek as to not ruin his meake up, resting her arms on his armored shoulders. 

"Hi, dad." Sophie pecked him on the cheek too and he gave her one in return too, smearing some of the black make up on her cheek.

Shannon and Gene talked softly to each other and Sophie took the time to try and talk to Tommy, getting his attention by lightly tapping his arm, making him look up at him and smiled softly. 

"Sophie, what do you need?" 

"Nothing, just wanted to talk. How are you?" 

"Great, I've been practicing a lot and spent some time with my family." Tommy gestured to the whole room. "My whole family. What about you?"

Sophie shrugged. "Spending time with mom, getting some coffee, shopping for new clothes. You know, the usual woman stuff."

"How's your song writing?" 

The sudden question made Sophie pause, looking down at Tommy, who was smiling at her softly. "It's....coming along nicely. Thank you for asking." 

Nodding his head, Tommy played a few notes on his guitar. "Will you let me know when your next song comes out?"

"Yes, yes of course." A slight pinkish tint adorned her cheek, not wanting for Tommy to see her that way, she looked around the dressing room. "Where's Paul?"

"That diva?" Eric spoke up, seated in Gene's lap - Shannon was pressing her lips together to stiffle her laughs. "He got his own room!"

Sophie blinked in surprise. "Really? Since when?" 

"As long as I've been here." Eric shrugged, using Gene's knee pads as his practice drums. Sophie looked at her dad for confirmation, who just shrugged.

"Alright, we'll leave you be, you need to prepare." Shannon leaned down to give Gene a soft kiss, ruffling Eric's hair just for fun. 

Patting Tommy's shoulder in a friendly manner, they exited the changing room after saying their goodbyes.

As soon as they were out, another door opened ane out walked Paul, sporting a black wig and his full Starchild make up, holding a black and silver jacket in his right hand, wearing a high waisted, black leather pants and black platforms adorned with silver stars.

"Paul!"

Paul snapped his head up, a wide smile stretching across his lips. "Shannon! Sophie!" Shannon and Paul embraced, kissing their cheeks softly. "How have you been?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking." Shannon's expression softened. "How are you holding up?" Paul's expression fell. "I'm fine." Paul could tell that she wasn't convinced, tilting her head and reaching out. "Evan's been visiting me more often. I'm not alone."

Pressing her lips together and nodding, Shannon stepped back and Paul smiled again, looking at Sophie. "Would you look at that, you're prettier and prettier as days go by!" 

"Thank you for the compliment. You're not bad yourself." The two embraced and Sophie got little goosebumps. But she wasn't cold or _was she?_

"Mom? What are you doing?" Sophie looked at Shannon, who was standing few feet away from them, holding her phone. "I just want to take a picture, is all."

The two looked at each other and shrugged, Paul threw his jacket over a folded up chair, leaned against a wall, wrapping his free hand around her shoulders and Sophie switched her bag from one hand to the other.

Goosebumps prickled her skin, slight body shudder running trough her whole body and she hoped that Paul didn't feel it. She wasn't cold, otherwise she would feel it the moment she left her car....

Was it because Paul was so warm?

Was it because of her posing for a picture with him? There was nothing wrong with it, nothing wrong with her taking a picture with a member of her family.

Shannon smiled as he took and looked at it, expression pleased. "You look gorgeous. Both of you."

Straightening up, Paul let go off her - his hand lingered a bit longer - hooking his thumbs on his waistband. "Aren't you a bit...cold, Sophie?" Looking up at Paul, noticing his slightly furrowed brow, the corner of his mouth tilted downward in worry.

"Just a little bit, nothing to worry about. I can get my jacket I left in the car." Sophie smiled softly, rubbing at her arm with her free hand. Seeing that Paul still looked worried, she attempted to lighten up the mood. "Don't worry, I'm not going to catch a cold or anything."

Paul laughed at that and Sophie with him. "Now that would be bad! Really bad! Catching a cold on a KISS concert? Unbelievable!"

Sophie had to lean on Paul's shoulder because of how much she was laughing. Wiping away her tears, Shannon walked over, showing them the picture.

"It looks good."

"It really does."

Paul grabbed his jacket and as soon as he did so, other KISS members walked out of the changing room, carrying their instruments. 

"Well, see you ladies soon. We have a show to attend to." Paul gave them one last smile before joining his band.

"Come on Sophie. Time to see the Demon himself in action." Shannon nudged Sophie, the two smiling at each other before making their way towards the VIP section of the seats.

Even though the show was about to start, Sophie couldn't stop thinking about the weird feeling that she experienced when Paul hugged her for a picture or what felt like searing mark what was left on her hand, when she leaned against his shoulder for support.

"Relax. It'll be alright." Shannon reassured softly, gently squeezing Sophie's hand.

Nodding her head, Sophie forced herself to focus on the show.

Ever since the break up with her boyfriend - that they both seriously needed - she has been lonely and starved for affection. Yes, she got plenty of affection from her family but not that kind of affection.

Maybe her mind was just acting up because she was lonely. Yes, once she took her time for herself, she would be alright and all those thoughts would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are they still signing autographs and chatting with fans or will they be back in their changing rooms?" Sophie sipped on her soda, earning a confused glance from Shannon.

"Maybe," Shannon checked her watch. "Maybe they would be back by now. We can try." Shannon finished her own soda and tossed the empty cup into the trash can, making their way towards the changing rooms, showing the guards their pass. 

"Why do you need to know?"

"I want to ask Paul something." Tapping her cup in thought, she added. "It's about my music."

"Oh?"

"No, I will not elaborate further."

"Aw." 

Sophie had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing, practically _feeling_ Shannon's put even though she wasn't looking at her. Sophie just hoped that Paul would accept her offer.

Shannon knocked on the door from the shared dressing room, while Sophie walked past it, straight for Paul's changing room and knocked.

_"Who is it?"_

"It's Sophie, I just want to talk."

_"Ah, Sophie, sorry. Can it wait?"_

"Um..." Sophie hated lying. "Sorry, but no, it's urgent."

Paul suddenly opened the door, smiling widely. "I would make time for you even if it wouldn't be urgent, you know that." Paul stepped aside, opening the door more and letting her in.

Sophie took a seat in one of the chairs, Paul closing the door and reaching for a bathrobe and putting it on - Sophie couldn't help but watch as Paul's arms flexed with the movement - _that guy looked awfully good for his age, it should be illegal actually._

"What do you wanted to talk about, dear?" Paul sat at his station, one leg crossed over the other, still in his leather pants. 

Sophie swallowed, she had to distract herself, otherwise she would sound stupid. "Are you comfortable in these pants sitting like this?"

"If you perform with those pants for over 45 years, you'll get used to it. But I'm sure, you didn't want to talk about my outfit choices. What is it?"

Sophie smoothed her hands over her skirt, checking if her purse was still by her side. "It's about my music."

This caught Paul's attention, eyebrows rising slightly and he leaned forward in interest. "What about it?"

"I...." Sophie cleared her throat. "I was hoping you could teach me...Uh...Some new things? Like...Uh, like how to make guitar work in some of my music and -" Sophie was stuttering at this point, her brain cogs grinding against each other out of sync.

Paul, amused, held up a hand to stop her, making Sophie's cheeks flush. "From what I understand, you want ME to teach you to play a guitar, so you could use it in your work?"

"Not exactly." Sophie willed her breathing to steady, resting her hands in her lap. "I meant it in a sense that, since you are a song writer for KISS, that maybe we could work together on some of it together."

"Like a collaboration?"

"Yes, something like that."

Paul hummed at that, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand, his leg bouncing a bit. "Fine by me as long as you include me in one of your videos."

"Absolutely, I wanted to do that too, include you in the collaborative video. Which reminds me, we need to craft a contract - "

"Which I know how to do and handle. Sweetheart, I've been doing this for a long time, I know what everything needs to be done." Paul interrupted, smiling at her.

Sophie licked her lips and tried to pretend that she didn't see Paul's eyes look down on them for a split second before averting his gaze, turning to his work station to distract himself.

 _"Paul was never like that with other women."_ Sophie mused. _"He was a gentleman with them, yes, but never...."_ Then her mind flashed back to the conversation he had with her mom and maybe, there were more to it. _"What if...Oh, no..."_ Something clicked in her mind and she hoped that it wasn't true because deep down, deep down she wished it was true, the selfish and ugly part of her - as soon as those emotions made themselves known, she burried them six feet under.

"Are you alright?" Sophie reached out, placing her hand on his knee, making him snap his head in her direction. 

"I'm fine, just tired. Thank you for asking." Paul gently and lightly - it would seem almost on accident - brushed the tip of his fingers over her knuckles and readjusting his barthrobe.

Brows slightly furrowing in worry, Sophie nodded and pulled back her hand, resting it in her lap.

Paul looked down at the spot where Sophie placed her hand and gently rubbed his knee, taking off his knee pads.

"We need to discuss the details of the contract and everything." Paul said softly, tossing his knee pads away.

"Of course. Would you like to do it over a cup of coffee?"

Paul smiled at her gently, nodding. "I would love that. Do you got my phone number?" 

"I do."

"Great. I'll text you in advance when I have clear schedule and we can meet up whenever you would like and discuss the contract."

"I'll be waiting then."

They both stood up and shook hands in a firm grip. "On our contract soon to be."

Sophie laughed. "On our contract soon to be." 

* * *

Sophie stood outside Paul's changing room, still feeling the strong grip he had on her, the warmth that made goosebumps prickle her skin.

What was wrong with her? These sensations should never be linked to a guy that is her dad's age.

Even worse, dad's best friend!

It would go away. It has to!

* * *

Paul slumped back down on his work station chair, turning around to face the mirror, working on taking off his make up.

His hands were shaking as he wiped it down and he desperately tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, tears prickling his eyes.

 _"It was nothing, it meant nothing."_ He kept repeating to himself, hoping that it would stick if he repeated it enough.

His mind and emotions were all jumbled up after the divorce. It would all go back to normal once he cleared up his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie should tell her parents about her working with Paul. Or maybe not, she's 28 years old, she can work with whoever she wants. Sophie thought about it as she waited in line for ordering her coffee, she came to the conclusion that at least giving them a heads up would've been nice.

Ordering her coffee and some small snack to bite into, taking a seat at one of the few vacant tables, she pulled out her phone to look trough her social media. 

It didn't take long for her order to be finished and brought over to her table, thanking the waitress and giving her a tip.

Sophie went back to looking trough social media, occasionally taking a sip of her coffee, not noticing the person that was approaching her table, familiar voice speaking up.

"May I take a seat?"

Sophie nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped her phone, looking up at...Paul? "Paul? What are you doing here?"

_"What a way to ask a stupid question, Sophie. What else would he be doing here than getting coffee?"_

Paul rised his portable coffee cup. "Getting my morning dose of quality coffee. How about you? Getting breakfast?" 

Sophie looked at her halfway downed cup of coffee and completely untouched snack, hiding away her phone. "Yeah, needed to get out for a bit." Noticing that Paul was still standing by her table, she bit the inside of her cheek awkwardly. "Where are my manners, Paul take a seat."

Paul laughed softly, sitting down across from her, placing his coffee down on the table - his laugh made butterfly flutter in her stomach and she chased the thoughts away.

"How have you been, Sophie?" Paul asked softly, smiling at her.

"I....How to put it...." Sophie rubbed at her arm, glancing away, making Paul's expression fall. "My writing muse has been low. Non existent almost, if you will." Sophie looked back at him. That's why I'm going out more than usual, to get some inspiration."

"So same as me then." Paul mused, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"Pardon me?" 

"Just like me. Back in the day, when I couldn't write a song or the words weren't coming to me, I went outside. Strolled around the city, walk in the park or just went into a shop, bought some water and sat on a bench, listening to sounds of the city."

Paul looked a bit lost while talking about the past and in the heat of a moment, Sophie reached over, placing her hand on his wrist and squeezing gently. Paul looked down at her hand on his wrist and smiled softly, bringing his coffee cup to his lips, making Sophie's hand slip from his wrist.

Sophie leaned down and looked down at her own drink, deciding to finish it with one swift swoop, her snack still untouched, not being hungry all of a sudden, she decided to put it in a napkin and into her purse, taking it for later.

"Did it help?" 

It took a moment for Sophie to realize that Paul was talking to her and what he was asking. She made 'A Little Bit' gesture, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe I didn't find the right muse yet."

Paul hummed, his face suddenly brightening, a big smile breaking over his features. "Maybe. Maybe I can suggest an activity that could get your muse up?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Of course."

The two of them walked out of the coffee shop, Paul throwing his empty cup into the bin, he lead Sophie to his car, opening the passenger seat door for her.

"Aw, thank you, you're such a gentleman." Sophie winked at him, making Paul chuckle. 

"That's what I'm known for no?"

Sophie laughed at that and Paul slid into the driver's seat, the two buckling up and Paul started the car, getting on the road.

"I forgot to ask you, what kind of activity is that?"

A naughty smile stretched across Paul's lips, making Sophie playfully frown at him. "That's a surprise."

"Hey!" She lightly and playfully smacked his shoulder. "If I knew it would be something nasty, I wouldn't get into the car with you!"

They both laughed, Sophie wiping the tears from her eyes and holding her belly. "Why don't you tell me? If it's supposed to help, shouldn't I know what I'm getting into?"

Paul shook his head. "Not this. This needs...to be special. Because it also something personal for me I'll be sharing with you."

Sophie blinked and pressed her lips tightly together, becoming silent and looking out the window, watching as the cars passed by.

Paul noticed the sudden, awkward silence, clearing his throat. "I... Sophie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound it like that, it's just...." Paul trailed, off, unable to form words, biting his lower lip.

Sophie looked at him, noticing him shifting uncomfortably in the seat and she reached over, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I... Thank you. For sharing something that means a lot to you with me. It... I...."

_Both of them couldn't form words. The duo the two of them._

"I know." Paul answered softly, his voice almost a whisper but it did not ease up Sophie's twisted stomach. She looked out the window again but kept her hand on his shoulder.

Once they arrived at his mansion, Paul parked it in the driveway, getting out first. "I'll get the door for you." Paul walked around the car and opened the door for her, offering her his hand, which she took gently, light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Did you enjoy the ride, my lady?"

Sophie laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, absolutely. You are the best driver, Mr. Stanley."

Paul unlocked the door to his house, holding them open for Sophie and closing it behind them, Paul helped Sophie out of her jacket before taking off his own, followed by their shoes.

_Sophie immediately noticed how quiet the mansion was._

"Do you want anything? Water, tea?" 

"No, thank you, I'm good. I'll let you know when I want anything."

"Alright. Follow me then." Taking her hand gently in his, leading her trough his masive mansion and then down the stairs, down to his workshop.

Sophie felt butterflies in her stomach, going crazy more than ever, making it almost impossible to ignore the feeling - was it because he held her hand for so long?

"And we are here." 

Even though she coudln't see his face, Sophie could hear the happiness in his voice as he immediately walked over to his table, a few works in progress laying there in different stages of finished.

Sophie looked around amazed, seeing all the different portraits and painted guitars. Walking over to one of the guitars, this one blue and black, tracing her finger over the edge of it, feeling the rough texture of it.

"Do you like it?"

Looking over her shoulder and smiling, still touching the guitar. "Of course. Everything here," Shw gestured at the whole room. "Is beautiful. Paul, this is...Oh, thank you, thank you so much!"

Without thinking, Sophie walked over to him and hugged him, hugged him tight, making Paul suck in a breath sharply and then he hugged her back, just as tightly. 

"I appreciate your compliments," He pulled away first, his hands resting on her shoulders. "but this is not what I wanted to share with you. Not all of it at least." 

Looking down at the table, Sophie followed his gaze, seeing a small, blank canvas laying there, untouched. "Paul, what?" 

"Paint with me?" 

The look he gave her. _How could she say no?_

"I will. I will paint with you." 

"Great!" Paul was shining with happiness, preparing few brushes for Sophie and a various colors of paint and rubber gloves. "You have a free reign, let your imagination run wild!"

"You won't paint with me?"

"I got my own work that needs to be finished. If you are worried about me going anywhere, don't be, I'll be right here." 

Before going over to his own work, he pulled a chair for her and Sophie got comfortable, pulling on the rubber gloves and sliding the canvas closer, Sophie wetted the brush, starting off with a base color.

She didn't know how much time has passed, the two working in complete silence, Sophie being halfway finished with her work. Just a simple flower and butterfly.

Stretching and straightening her back, she cracked her stiff neck with a satisfied groan. Rolling her shoulders, Sophie looked around the room to find Paul standing by one of his canvases, focused on his work.

Looking down on her work to asses how it looked, her neck muscles protested, becoming stiff. Figures.

Stretching once more, she took off the rubber gloves and pulled away from the table as silently as she could, approaching Paul from behind.

He didn't notice her - maybe she walked quietly or he was so focused on his work - either way, when she approached him and rested her chin in his shoulder along with her hands, he stiffened but relaxed immediately after with a sigh.

Sophie watched him paint, dragging the brush in full, even strokes, occasionally dipping it in paint color and then repeat.

After a while, Paul placed the palette into its special holder and with his now free hand, he reached up and grasped Sophie's hand, rubbing it with his thumb, creating a slight pinching friction but Sophie didn't mind.

When she could feel that Paul wanted to pull away, she grasped his hand, making him still completely and Sophie stopped breathing, thinking she overstepped her poundaries - _How could she when he reached for her hand first?_

Paul relaxed, returning to painting and Sophie could breathe again. He rubbed her hand with his thumb again, holding onto each other in complete silence and Sophie leaned her head against his and he did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie arrived home late, also forgetting to give a quick text to her parents so they wouldn't be worried about her. 

To offer a quick explanation: Even though Sophie and Nick moved out to live on their own, they came back to live with their parents for a while to spend time with them from time to time.

Taking a deep breath, while she collected her bearings on the front porch, mentally preparing herself for the scolding her over protective father.

_"Alright Sophie. Breathe in and out. In and out. Good? Good."_

Sliding the key into the lock, opening the door slowly, peeking in carefully. She slipped in as silently as she could, gingerly closing them behind her and taking off her shoes.

Sophie felt like a teenager who came home past her curfew.

Holding tightly onto her bag, she silently tiptoed down the hallway and past the kitchen, where she could hear the television play - maybe she was lucky and only bumped into Nick on her way to her room?

But it looked like luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"SOPHIE!"

Going completely still on the first step, cringing so hard her teeth scrapped together. Exhaling loudly and admitting defeat, Sophie slowly turned around, facing the most over protective person apart from her brother.

Her father, Gene Simmons.

Who looked displeased, scowl on his face, hands on his hips.

"Where have you been?"

Sophie was sure she could hear a soft _'Oh my God, Gene.'_ coming from the kitchen.

"Ummmm. Outside?" Sophie smiled awkwardly, secretly hoping that her dad wouldn't press further.

"Where exactly?"

_What sort of deity up there hated her?_

"At Starbucks?"

"The whole day? Come on, you can do better than that."

Sophie's expression fell at that, groaning softly. Gene knew her well, too well. 

"I.... I...." Swallowing thickly, hoping that Paul wouldn't be in trouble for this. "I was with Paul." Now she hoped that she said it loud enough for her mother to hear.

Gene's eyebrows rose high, surprise evident on his face and Sophie shrunk back on herself, preparing for a yelling fit.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk to Paul about your music?" Shannon spoke from the kitchen and soon enough joined them in the hallway.

Gene looked between Shannon and Sophie, trying to peace everything together. "What?"

"I asked Paul if he wanted to collaborate with me on my music, which he agreed to. Well, we haven't thought of anything nor did we form a contract yet so that's why I haven't said anything, the reasons being our hectic schedules and me being sort of, kinda low with muse for my music so we just hung out and talked, did some of the ol' catching up." Shrugging her shoulders, smiling softly. "Does this explain it enough?"

Shannon placed her hands on Gene's shoulders, looking up at him with a smile, resting her head against his, making him sigh in resignation. 

"Yes, it is enough. Now run along and change, you missed dinner."

"Thanks, dad." Sophie ran over to them, kissing them on their cheeks and then runned up the stairs, stopping at the last one, turning to look at her parents. "Uhm, just to clarify.... I'm not hungry. I had dinner over at Paul's. Sorry." With that, she went into her room.

Gene blinked a few times, making Shannon laugh softly. "What, you thought Paul, our Paul would let our daughter go hungry? That gentleman would rather severe his own hand than allowing that to happen."

Laughing at that, Gene hugged his wife and kissed her deeply. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"Come on, it's time for a dessert."

"Oohhhh, a dessert? I always have some free space for that."

* * *

As soon as she was in her room, Sophie collapsed on her bed, groaning into the pillows. All she wanted was some piece and quiet to calm down her beating heart and to _maybe_ forget about some parts of today.

The knocking on her bedroom door made it impossible, making her groan again.

"No."

_"Sis, it's just me."_

Taking a deep breath, Sophie got up and literally dragged herself to open the door for her brother.

"Hey."

"Hi. Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead." Sophie opened the door enough for Nick to come inside, dragging herself back to her bed and climbing on top of it, collapsing with a huff.

Nick closed the door behind him, taking a seat on the floor and leaning on the edge of the bed closer to his sister. "Dad?"

"No." Sophie's answer was muffled by the sheets.

"That's a surprise. Then who? Or just a bad day in general?" 

"Paul."

Nick's jaw dropped. "Come again?"

Rising her head enough to look at Nick, she tucked her hands under chin, contemplating it she should repeat herself. "It's Paul."

"Paul? PAUL?!" 

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Sophie hissed, the two siblings growing quiet and listening for any noises that would signalize one or both parents coming upstairs.

"What did he do?" Nick whispered, getting closer to Sophie.

"Nothing but being kind and overall a nice guy. It's me who got hots for him." Sophie kept her voice low, her expression slightly twisting as she watched Nick's. 

"Sophie's he's -"

"You're the one to talk, Mister 'I-Want-To-Pull-Your-Hair-Mister-Thayer-While-I-Fuck-You-Against-A-Mirror'." An evil smirk grew on Sophie's lips as she watched Nick blush heavily. "You talk in your sleep."

"I do?"

"When you have dirty dreams."

Nick blushed even harder, hiding his face in his hair. "What did the two of you did anyway? And how did you meet?"

"We ran into each other at Starbucks, we talked for a while, then he took me to his home, we painted for a while, had lunch, painted again, talked, had dinner and then he dropped me off a few blocks away from here." 

Nick's jaw dropped. "Wow."

"How would you feel if I told you that Paul Stanely is a great cook?"

"It didn't change my life much but good to know."

_PING!_

Nick reached over and handed Sophie her bag, who rumaged trough it, fishing out her phone.

"It's Paul."

"What did he text?"

"Can you hold on a little bit?"

Unlocking her phone and opening the message, Sophie read it aloud.

_"Forgot to ask, what kind of guitar would you like me to use for your music? Electric or Strings?"_

"Why. Don't. We. Use. Both? Sent." Sophie read every word she typed out, reading the message over once more before sending it to Paul.

"Both? Sis, that might be quite difficult with your type of music." 

"Didn't dad say that Paul is one of the best songwriters to ever live? We'll manage, don't worry."

Nick shrugged. "If you say so."

_PING!_

_"You're not very picky are you? Alright, we'll think of something. Did you arrive safely?"_

"Yep. Safe and sound. Dad didn't pull my head off my shoulders so that's great."

_"Good to hear. Say 'Hi' to your family for me. Goodnight."_

"Will do. Goodnight :)"

"Did you really send him a smiley face?" Nick rises a brow at his sister, who grinned. "Yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

Nick shook his head, sighing. "Oh, Sophie."

* * *

Sighing, Paul put his phone on silent and placed it on the nightstand next to his king sized bed, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

He wore nothing more than his pajama pants, why bother with anyrhing else when he was the only one in this huge house? 

"Arf."

Proping himself up on his elbows, sitting up, looking over the edge of the bed at Frankie, who was sitting there obediently, tilting her little head at Paul.

"Frankie." Paul reached down and picked her up, placing her in his lap, giving her head scratches. "What do you want, hmm? Have you been a good girl to deserve a treat?"

"Arf!"

Jumping down from his lap on the ground, she did a spin, wagging her tail.

"Who's been a good girl? Who?"

"ARF!"

Laughing softly, Paul got up from the bed and made his way downstairs, following Frankie into the living room, where she grabbed the remote control and presented it to him, sitting at his feet.

"You want to watch some TV? Alright."

Taking the remote control from her, he switched on the TV and switched trough the channels, settling on Discovery Channel, knowing that this is what Frankie liked the most and it will make his mind elsewhere then to think about the last few days.

And to drown out the loud silence.

* * *

_"Do you know what's been going on with Evan? I was trying to reach out to him but he hasn't answered me yet."_

_"I don't know. I've met up with him a few days back and he looked... Tired. Worn out."_

_"Did he tell you why?"_

_"No. Only that something's been happening at home. After that, he didn't speak to me."_

_"I hope it's nothing serious."_

_"Me too, sis. Me too."_


	5. Chapter 5

Paul woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, rolling over and turning it off. Sitting up and stretching out, throwing off the covers, he didn't bother to putting on his shirt that he discarded before he went to sleep, making his way towards the closet to change.

Walking past Frankie, who sensed him from her light sleep, yawning and stretching in her dog bed, following Paul to the closet, sitting and waiting.

Changing into his morning run attire, black running shirt and tight leggings, tying his hair back. Checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, sighing. Frankie pawed gently at his leg, making him smile. 

"Come on, Frankie. Lets freshen up and go on our morning run, hm?"

"ARF!"

Going downstairs and into the bathroom, Paul looked into the mirror some more... Why?

Maybe if he looked long and hard enough, maybe one of his younger kids would come running in, hugging his leg and demand his attention or to make them breakfast.

_Yet he knew that it wouldn't happen. None of it would._

Bruahing his teeth and putting on some skin care cream, turning on his smart watch, Paul made his way to the front door, where Frankie was already sitting, patiently waiting. Grabbing the leash and attaching it to her colar, they went out, locking the door behind them.

Paul took their usual, short route, not feeling up to anything fancy today and Frankie didn't mind either, happily running next to him, panting.

Checking his pulse occasionally on his smart watch, Paul continued to run at a steady pace, checking on Frankie too if she wasn't falling behind.

"Would you look at that, Frankie. We're home early."

Scratching the little dog behind her ears, they headed back home, Paul getting his breathing under control.

Walking into the kitchen, he gave Frankie her breakfast first before warming up the water for his morning coffee, meanwhile collecting ingredients for a healthy breakfast.

Checking his phone, he nearly dropped the plate upon seeing a text message from Sophie, of all people.

_Sophie: Good morning :)_

Placing both of the things on the table, he poured himself coffee and sat down, replying to the message.

Paul: Good morning.

_Sophie: Did you sleep well?_

Paul frowned. It warmed his heart that Sophie care but he felt that she was doing it out of pity after what happened and it made him a bit sick.

Paul: Yes. Why do you ask?

Taking a few bites and a sip of his coffee, Sophie answered almost immediately.

_Sophie: Just wanted to make sure you're well rested._

Paul: Why?

Sophie took her sweet time answering, Paul sipping at his coffee, thinking that his suspicions would be confirmed with the next message.

_Sophie: Because I care, Paulie. You support me and the least I could is support you and care about you._

Paul's lower lip wobbled at the use of _'Paulie',_ the nickname deepening a wound that was still fresh and already deep enough, threatening to tear him apart.

'DING'

Wiping away tears, Paul read the text message Sophie sent him.

_Sophie: Can I come over? I have nothing to do today._

Paul: Of course. Should I pick you up?

_Sophie: No, I'll drive myself but thank you for your offer! See you in a bit!_

Sighing, Paul finished his breakfast and looked at Frankie, who was cleaning herself up. "Well, Frankie, looks like we will have a guest coming in today."

"Arf."

Heading back upstairs to change into a more comfortable attire - a simple wife beater and sweat pants - and cleaned up a little bit around the mansion.

Paul couldn't help the chuckle upon seeing Frankie trying to help him clean up in her own way. "Frankie." Excitedly padding over to Paul, sitting down and wagging her tail, Paul gave her a small treat and she happily took it.

In the meantime, Paul was reading a book on the sofa and soon, he heard a call pulling into a driveway, getting up and waiting on the doorstep - a force of habit.

Sophie go out of the car, smiling sweetly and waving at him, wearing casual clothing - a white shirt, black jeans accompanied by a light blouse and heels with matching purse - and as she walked closer, Paul noticed the soft gold jewelry.

"Are you going on a date?" Paul asked as they hugged and exchanged kisses on their cheeks, Sophie laughing softly, the very sound sending a warm tingle down Paul's spine. "No, but I needed to convince my parents. Besides, I want to look pretty once in a while."

"You're always pretty." These words were out of his mouth before he could think twice about it, letting Sophie in and helping her out of her blouse.

"Thank you." Sophie turned her head away, Paul catching a glimpse of a blush on Sophie's cheeks. Taking of her shoes, Paul led her into the living room. "Do you want anything? Water, tea, coffee?"

"Just water, thank you." Sophie replied, getting comfortable on the sofa and Paul went to fetch her a glass of water, bringing it to her.

"So," Paul took a seat across from her, crossing his legs. "What brought you here?" 

"I....I....I wanted to work on my painting more...I hope we could paint together again and that we could work....on our contract." Sophie stumbled over her words, making Paul's eyebrows rise.

"Calm down, Sophie. I like spending time with you and we've known each other for quite a while now, so no need to get nervous."

More prominent blush colored Sophie's cheeks, averting her eyes, making Paul awkwardly clear his throat, looking away.

A heavy, awkward silence settled over them, making them fidget in their seats, clearing their throats.

"Do you want to finish the-"

"Painting? Yeah, I would love that-"

"Do you want to go now-"

"Oh, we can go now or -"

"I don't mind-"

"Great!"

"Great!"

None of them moved, hands fidgeting, avoiding eye contact.

In the end, Paul moved first, getting up and offering Sophie his hand, not saying anything. Sophie took his hand with a small smile, looking into his eyes and Paul led her to his workshop, gently holding her hand.

They moved in sinc, getting brushes and paint, Sophie getting her small canvas and sitting down. But Paul, instead going over to his bigger canvas, he took a smaller, clean one and sat right across from Sophie, putting on rubber gloves and starting.

Working in silence, Paul worked at a quite impressive pace, while Sophie got stuck. She was staring at the canvas, not knowing how to proceed further.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah?" Looking up, Sophie saw Paul looking at her with furrowed brown. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm stuck. I don't know how to proceed further."

Looking down at Sophie's work, Paul placed the brush down and got up, walking around the work desk to stand behind Sophie.

"May I?"

"Go ahead."

Leaning down, Paul took hold of Sophie's hand with the paintbrush, guiding her hand on the canvas, creating easy, simple strokes.

Sophie's heart skipped a beat at the close proximity, bitting her lower lip. She watched as Paul guided her hand, helping her finish her artwork in a record time.

Once finished, Paul didn't remove his hand and Sophie refused to move, thinking that if she did, Paul would move away.

"What do you think?" Paul spoke up softly, making Sophie look at the painting, really look at the painting, seeing the finishing touches that even she couldn't think of.

"It's pretty. Paul..." Sophie looked at him, their faces mere inches away. "It's really pretty. Thank you."

Paul looked at her lips for a split second before pulling away. "No need to thank me. I'm almost done, will you wait for me?"

"Of course, Paulie, of course." 

Sitting back down, Paul continued to work and Sophie watched his every stroke of brush, creating art that took years to perfect. It put her into this relaxed state, feeling safe and content and in the moment, feeling a small smile stretch her lips.

When Paul finished, he cleaned the brushes and took off his rubber gloves and looking up.

_He and Sophie shared a smile._


End file.
